Kagome's a Hanyou!
by LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216
Summary: the jewl is complete.inuyasha wishes to be a hanyou,but the wish backfired!It turns Kagome into a hanyou.They move to the new era,but everything gets topsyturvey. Kaede's a gym teacher, Naraku's the new transfer student...and Kikyou's the school slut?
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's a Hanyou!?

Chapter 1: the wish

"Blah blah blah"- someone talking '

Blah blah blah' someone thinking (

Blah blah blah) me trying to annoy you  
  
"KAGOME!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!?!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE INUYAHSA!" replied Kagome, holding a pink marble sized jewel (u better noe wat it is!) 'The Shikon jewel is complete once again... Inu-Yasha's going to wish to be a youkai. I hope he won't forget me...'

Inu-Yasha came up and put his hand on her shoulder. "O.K. let me have it so I can make a fucking wish already." Said Inu-Yasha impatiently.

"Here it is" said Kagome sadly.

Inu-Yasha noticed this and felt sad. "Kagome, you know I will never forget you. O.K?" said Inu-Yasha, his tone much gentle

"Yeah, I know." Said Kagome. "Here you go. Hurry up with the wish. Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha took the jewel, took a deep breath and said:

"I wish that I was a human/youkai!" Kagome gasped 'Did he just wish that he was... a hanyou?' that was all she remembered before she blacked out.

-1hr later-

Kagome woke up to see Inu- Yasha looking worriedly at her. "Ugh... what happened?" asked Kagome sitting up. "I don't remember anything. What happened Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome demandingly.

"Uh... you...the wish uh... kinda, kinda well... backfired." Said Inu- Yasha, suddenly thinking the grass was really interesting.

Kagome gasped... again. "Wh-what do you mean backfired?"

flashback

Inu-Yasha took the jewel, took a deep breath and said: "I wish that I was a human/youkai!" Kagome gasped 'Did he just wish that he was... a hanyou?' that was all she remembered before she blacked out. Inu-Yasha saw this and rushed over. "KAGOME! Are you ok? Wake up!" shouted Inu-Yasha. He looked at her and gasped.

end flashback

"Well, you kinda fainted." Said Inu-Yasha.

"Oh" was all Kagome said before Kouga came tearing in, saying "Kagome! Where are you my women? Come here!" (Still luves kagome. sigh will he ever give up?)

"What do you mean!?!?!?" shouted Kagome. "for the last time, I'm not your women!!" yelled Kagome.

"I never said you were" yelled Kouga quite rudely. "You don't even look like Kagome." He turned back to Inu-Yasha "I don't know what you did to my women, but when I find her, you'll pay." With that, he sped of.

"Inu-Yasha, what did he mean that I didn't look like Kagome? I mean... what?" said Kagome, annoyed because Inu-Yasha was looking at her strangly.

"Uh... the jewel kinda, changed your appearance." Said Inu- Yasha, staring at the grass...again (he finds grass so interesting doesn't he?)

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Kagome. "Look in one of those things that you can see you're self in. It sounds like Miroku's name." said Inu-Yasha. "You mean a mirror? Ok." Said Kagome. She pulled out her mirror, stared at it and gasped. "AAAGGGHHH!" screeched Kagome. Then, she began inspecting her face. Finally, she said. "Now I can't blame Kouga for not recognizing me. "I don't even look like Kagome." it was true. the new Kagome had silver doggie ears like Inu-Yasha's, silver highlights, razor sharp claws and amber eyes. she had also grown a few inches. "Inu-Yasha..." said Kagome slowly. "I think i like this... uh new form."

Inu-Yasha relaxed. he thought that Kagome would sit him and yell at him saying it was his fault. now that he was sure that she wouldn't go shouting, he was eger to talk. "Kagome, I like you in your new form too. now we can me mates. oops." said Inu-Yasha, blushing and covering his mouth.

"do you really mean it?" asked Kagome looking into his eyes.

"yes" mumbled Inu-Yasha.

that's it 4 now! tell me what you think so far. 2 reviews per update!


	2. explaining

"Do you really mean it?" asked Kagome.

"Yes" mumbled Inu-Yasha.

* * *

**Kagome's a Hanyou?!**

** Chapter 2. explaining**

**"blah blah blah"-some1talking**

**'blah blah blah'-some1thinking**

**(blah blah blah)-me trying to annoy you.**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA AND NEVER WILL!!! but i do own this fanfic:)**

**SRRY! srry i didn't update in long time. i was at sleep-away camp 4 1 week so i'll update today.**

He was knocked over by Kagome as she gave him a bone crushing hug. "Wha-?" said Inu-Yasha, bewildered. Kagome just said "You know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Inu-Yasha just shook his head. "Ever since... um... I think I fell into the well." Said Kagome, blushing. "Uh-um well, Kagome, uh, I fell in love with you too.

"uh...Inu-Yasha?you already said that." said Kagome looking at Inu-Yasha like he was crazy.

"oh..."said Inu-Yasha."uh, Kagome, I think that we you know, better tell Mirouku and Sango and Shippo."

"Huh? about what?" asked Kagome.

Inu-Yasha just stared at her like she was crazy.( instead of Kagome looking aat him like he was crazy.sigh so complicated.)"um about your transformation?"

"Oooo that. right. ok."

Mirouku

"Sango?" said Mirouku. "do you think that um... no. do you. ARGH! WILL I EVER GET THIS RIGHT.? ok. try again. heya pretty maiden. will you bare my child? NO!!! she'll slap me for that. hm...how bout...yo Sango. wassup dudet? no... that sounds like what Kagome calles a "gangster talk"..." Mirouku was talking to him self(figures)-- trying to compliment Sango...

"**BOO!!!!!!!!!"** yelled "someone"

"**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! EVIL uh wat r u? o ya. AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! EVIL YOUKAI! EVIL YOUKAI! OR GIANT MONKEY! GIANT EVIL MONKEY!!!!!AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** as Miroku was yelling his head for all hell cares, the kitsune taped him on the shoulder... tap tap

**AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M POISONED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kagome and Inu-Yasha came into the clearing to see Mirouku running and yelling for all hell cares screaming something about being poisoned with Shippo staring after him.Miroku saw them and ran over to Inu-Yasha.

"INU-YASHA! HELP MEEEEEE!"

"What's the matter monk?"asked Inu-Yasha, apparently amused.

"aevilyoukaiteamedupwithagiantevilmonkeyandstartedtryingtokillmeandthentheyyappedmeonthe

shoulderandtheypoisonedmesonowI'mpoisonedanddying!" screamed Mirouku in one breath.

(allow me to transalate... ok to hard, find out on your own.)

"are you saying that a evil youkai teamed up with a giant monkey-"

"you forgot the 'evil' monkey." said Mirouku cutting in.

"what ever. so are you saying that a evil youkai teamed up with a giant _evil_ monkey and started trying to kill you and then they tapped you on the shoulder and they poisoned you so now your poisoned and dying?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"YES! SO WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ALREADY?!?!?! I'M DYING, DON'T YOU CARE!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Mirouku.

"no, but you ain't dying." said Inu-Yasha irritated that Mirouku screamed into he's very sensitive ears.

"what do you mean I'm not dying?!?!?!?" screamed Mirouku."I'm poisioned!"

"not unless the 'poisoness evil youkai and the giant evil monkey' is Shippou." said Inu-Yasha still massaging his ears.

"oh.hehe. so. who is this beautiful maiden?" asked Mirouku. (here it comes) will you bare my child beautiful maiden that I do not know?"

a vein popped in Kagome's head."Mirouku, I believe that you have already asked me that question and I SAID NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome and beating him up.

"who are you?" asked Mirouku.

"I'm Kagome."

"what did Inu-Yasha do to you this time uh, Kagome?"

"he turned me into a hanyou."

just then, Sango walked in. seeing the girl, she took out her boomerang bone and said"DIE HANYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and threw her bone at Kagome.

OK that's it for now. i want hm... 5 reviews befor the next chappie. bye-bye!


	3. mates forever

Sango walked in. seeing the girl, she took out her boomerang bone and said"DIE HANYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and threw her bone at Kagome.

* * *

**Kagome's a Hanyou!?**

**Chapter 3: family reaction**

**"blah blah blah"-some1talking**

**'blah blah blah'-some1thinking**

**(blah blah blah)-me trying to annoy you.**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA AND NEVER WILL!!! but i do own this fanfic:)**

****

Kagome saw Sango throwing the bone at her so she dodged it. Sango caught the bone and said

"you dodged it? lucky you. next time you won't be so lucky."

"SANGO!" screamed Inu-Yasha

"WHAT!?!?!?! I'M TRYING TO KILL KANARU!" yelled Sango.

"THAT'S KAGOME YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL! NOT KANA-SOMETHING!"

"Kagome?!"said Sango.

"YES KAGOME YOU BITCH!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

"oooohhh.oopps."said Sango sheepishly.

"that's ok my Sango. even if Inu-Yasha hates you, I'll be there for you." said Mirouku, his hands snaking around her waist and 'accidently' landing on her...

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!"

BONK

BONK

SLAP

CRASH

"oops"said Sango as she stared at Mikouku's uncouncious form."so anyway..."said Sango turning to Kagome."how do I know that you are really Kagome and not another demon.?"

"because I am the reincarnation of Kikyou?!" said Kagome.

"but what happened?"asked Sango

"well, we completed the jewel, blah blah blah, and so I gave the jewel to Inu-Yasha to make a wish, and he wished that he was a hanyou, but since he already was one, it bounced off and backfired to the only other person there. me. so that's why I'm a hanyou." said Kagome.

"Kagome, I think that we better tell your family about this... change."said Sango.

"yyeeeaahh. that's what me and Inu-Yasha here where about to do before you tried to kill me." said Kagome.

"then let's go already Kagome." said Inu-Yasha impatiantly.

"fine. come on."

at Kagome's time

"I'm hhoommee!" shouted Kagome.

"Kag-" said Mrs.Higurashi. "who are you? what are you doing here? how did you get in? did Inu-Yasha bring you? I thought only demons could-!?!?!"

"MOM!" screamed Kagome.

"what? are you really Kagome?"

"yes. Inu-Yasha used the shikon jewel to transform into a hanyou, but since he already was one, it backfired and hit me instead." said Kagome.

"ooohhhh."

"and mom?uh, is it ok if me, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Mirouku, Shippo and Kilala move into an apartment to live byourselfs?"asked Kagome.Mrs. Higurashi stared at her."are you sirious?" she asked.

"uh... yea."

"you have my permission. and invite me to your wedding Kagome!" said Mrs.Higurasi.

"huh?oh. ok. sure watever."

"I want at least three grandchildren from you guys..."

"uh huh. sure... whatever... I mean what?!?!?!?!" said Kagome, confused.

"Kagome, you just promised your mom that we'll get marraied and have three children." said Inu-Yasha.

"oopps.o well. I have to go back to feudal Japan to tell Sango and Mirouku and the rest of the gang." said Kagome.

in feudal Japan

"MIOUKU!SANGO!SHIPPOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?"

"RIGHT HERE!"shouted Sango.

"GUESS WHAT!?"shouted Kagome.

"what? and why are you so hyper?" asked Sango.

"IM NOT HYPER! I only ate ten pounds of suger anddrank fifty bottles of soda." said Kagome.

"rrriiigghhhttt." said Sango as everybody sweatdropped.

"anyway, you guys are going to move to my era and live in our very own apartment! isn't that kewl?!?!?! o and we're going to go to my school! yayayay!" said Kagome.

"oohhhh...YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sango, screaming her head off. and while she was screaming, Miouku 'accidently' put his hands...

ok. that's it 4 now. just give me 6 reviews this time. u guys make me update so fast.


	4. weird fanily reactions

**yesyesyesyes. I know. you're probably mad cuz i didn't update in a while. but i had my reasons! i had writer's block. so yeah... anyway, on with the stori!o and b 4 i 4get, the last chappie title and this one are supposed to be switched around. i was really sleepy when i did that so i messed up. now on with the stori!(really)**

Kagome's a Hanyou!?  
  
"IM NOT HYPER! I only ate ten pounds of suger anddrank fifty bottles of soda." said Kagome. "rrriiigghhhttt." said Sango as everybody sweatdropped. "anyway, you guys are going to move to my era and live in our very own apartment! isn't that kewl?!?!?! o and we're going to go to my school! yayayay!" said Kagome. "oohhhh...YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sango, screaming her head off. and while she was screaming, Miouku 'accidently' put his hands...

Chapter four. Family Reaction

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! YOU STUPID FUCKING HENTAI! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM YOU BASTARD?!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

BONK

SLAP

"OUCH"

BONK

BONK

SLAP

KICK

PUNCH

on that last punch, Mirouku blacked out and had a bump on his head.(you now, those anime bumps)

"OMG! Mirouku! who did this to you!?" said Sango, pushing every one away and grabbing his head. ."oh my. what a nasty bump you have." Sango kissed the bump. "there. feel anybetter?" Kagome and Inuyasha was staring at Sango and Mirouku sub-conciousely, but when she kissed him, they rubbed their eyes and stared at Sango, but Shippou was already bored and was argueing with a squirrel what was better, candy or acorns.

Sango finally noticed what was happening and stared at them, blushing like crazy.

"W-w-w-what are you staring at me for? she asked.

cricket chirps

"WHAT!?!?!?" she shouted.

"well, you just kissed Mirouku..." said Kagome. she looked at Inu-Yasha and both of them started singing on top of their lungs,

"SANGO AND MIROUKU SITTING ING A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LUV, THEN COMES MARRAIGE, THEN COMES MIROUKU INA BABY CARRAIGE. THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL, I SEE BABY PLAYING BASKETBALL! THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL, I SEE BABY DRINKING ALCHOHAL!"

At that, Sango got really pissed. "WHY THE FUCK THE YOU CARE? SO WHAT IF I REALLY LIKE HIM? WHY THE FUCKNG HELL DO YOU CARE YOU BAKA?!!?!?!?!??1(sango really needs anger manegement.)

"uh... time to hit the well!" said Kagome, running for the well with Inu-Yasha running behind her and Sango throwing the boomerang bone at them. (they dodged it.) they went down the well, only to find Kagome's mom looking at her through the well.

"MMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?"

"WHAT? I'm just seeing if you and Inu-Yasha were going to give me any grandchildren!" she replied innocently.

"WHAT??!?!?!?!?!? IN A WELL! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?!?!?"(sometimes, I think she is.)

"well... you can never be sure." replied Mrs.Higurashi innocently.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IT IN A WELL!?"

"um.. no idea. o well. i gotta go. o and grandpa too... oh that's right. i promised to pick up Souta from the park. see ya guys later."

"sorrey about my mom." said Kagome to Inuyasha after they went into the Sunset shrine.

"feh. that's ok." replied Inuyasha, when Grandpa came in, holding a video-game thingy. he was shouting " I SEE IT! ON THE SCREEN! THERE'S A HANYOU IN HERE!"

"GRANPA! IT'S ONLY INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.

"NO! I MEAN THERE ARE TWO!"

"what? it... works?"

"what do you mean?" asked Gramps.

"I guess I should tell you. I'm a hanyou Grandpa." said Kagome.(pretend it's like one of those movies that are like when someone's confessing and it's a really quiet and serious time.)

"really?"asked Gramps.

"yes."

"oh... MY MACHINE WORKS! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!

"WHAT!?"( he breaks the mood.)

"um... good for uh, you?" said Kagome. 'OMG! like I'm a hanyou and he dosen't care!? oh well. who gives a shit.' her ears twitch as she and Inuyasha climed (i have really bad spelling) out of the well. "oh shit." she said.

"what is it!?"

"GET BACK INTO THE WELL!"she yelled, just as _he_ walked in.

"shit. I'm dead."


End file.
